


Let me take care of you

by Helplessdreamer



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Day 5, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, SnowHarry, Snowells, Tumblr: snowellsweek, snowellsweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helplessdreamer/pseuds/Helplessdreamer
Summary: When girl's night out took a little different turn than they expected, Harry was there to help Caitlin after her encounter with Amunet.
Relationships: Caitlin & Harrison, Caitlin & Harry, Caitlin Snow & Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Harry Wells and Caitlin Snow - Relationship, SnowHarry - Relationship, Snowells - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: We're A Team Right?





	Let me take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> Snowells Week 2020, Day 7: Free theme day

He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to go out on the fresh air just a few minutes before chaos happened, Harry thought as he was walking from _‘Golden booty'_. This night was crazy and weird enough thanks to Dibny, and he felt lucky he didn’t have to deal with being arrested too.

He had to admit, he felt a little bad for Joe, but he couldn’t help but let out an evil laugh, at Allen, Ramon, and Dibny ending up in prison. Of course, he will get them out, but not immediately, right now, he needs coffee. A large one.

With Jitters being too crowded, probably since it was Friday, Harry decided it’s easier to go to the STAR and just make himself a coffee.

Reaching the parking lot in front of the building he was currently living in, he spotted Iris’s car, and wondered why were they here and not somewhere out… but the only thing that actually interested him was if _she_ was there too.

He caught himself thinking about that more than once. Actually, it was every time when everyone else was there, he wondered where is she.

Man, he was behaving like some teenage boy who had a huge crush on his friend, but, that wasn’t far away from the truth. Except for the fact that he wasn’t a teenager, but a grown man. Even a little too grown-up, especially for her… but still, there was no way to get Caitlin Snow out of his head.

The moment he left the elevator he could hear female voices from the cortex, and it didn’t sound like they are too happy.

“I guess your night didn’t go perfectly either?” he said walking in the cortex and three women turned to him at the same time, clearly not expecting him.

“Hey Harry, what are you doing here?” Iris asked him, half curious and half worried.

“I just came to get a coffee, don’t worry, I’ll leave you soon.” He said and already turned to leave the cortex and make his way to the kitchen, but the voice in his head was too loud, so he just spit out his question.

“Where is Snow?”

To his surprise, Cecile and Iris only shared a look, and Felicity answered him before any of them could stop her.

“In med bay, still sleeping, I’m not surprised, she got a nasty beating.”

He expected to hear that she left home, that she’s doing something in the building, or even that she met someone and stayed with him. The last was the worst possible option for him, but after hearing Felicity he wanted it to be true so badly.

“She what?” his thoughts were screaming, he was angry, both at himself and the person who hurt her, but above everything, he was worried for her.

“Harry, she’s okay” Iris tried, but it was impossible to not tell him complete truth “She turned into Frost and got into a fight with Amunet Black, luckily we managed to get her from there..”

“And you just left her there alone?! Three of you and no one could stay with her while she's unconscious? Do you have any idea how she will feel when she wakes up?” he ignored what she said about Frost and suddenly yelled, and girls couldn’t really say anything, because after all, he was right. So none of them didn’t even try to stop him when he made a beeline towards med bay. His coffee and guys in jail long forgotten…

He thought he was prepared, but what he saw broke his heart. Caitlin Snow, the one who is always there for everybody, to patch them up, save their lives a countless number of times, and help everyone in any other way was sitting alone, and trying to patch her wounds by herself.

Yes, she was skillful and brilliant so she probably can do it alone, but she doesn’t have to. No one should go through that, especially not her.

Maybe he wasn’t the person she wanted or the one with medical expertise, but he was there, and he would rather die than just stand there and watch her without trying to help.

“Let me do it.” was the first thing he said, figuring it will be easier for her than asking her something else. He could see her flinching at the sound of his voice since he was probably the last person she expected, but then she just shook her head weekly, not even trying to look at him.

“Snow, please.” He stood in front of her and gently reached for her hand to take the needle from it, and she allowed him.

He could see that she already injected the anesthesia and removed the large piece of shrapnel, and he felt sick only at thought of that thing hitting her somewhere else instead of her arm.

“Maybe you will have to walk me through this just a little bit if you want pretty scar like the one you made for me two years ago.” And then it happened, she smiled remembering that day perfectly like it happened yesterday. It was weak, and her eyes were on the verge of tears, but she still smiled and it was something.

“You will do great.” She whispered, and Harry started not actually expecting her to say something else, but he was grateful she did “Have they told you what happened? What did I do?”

“No, I just got here and they told me you are hurt.” She did notice how his voice was different when he was talking with her and when he was talking with anybody else, but right now it was even softer and she liked it more than she realized.

“And Frost?” he asked about the obvious elephant in the room, not taking his eyes from the wound on her arm as he was gently holding it with his left hand and continued working with the right.

“The cure didn’t work entirely, so when she was about to take over again, I did the only thing I thought can help – I started working for Amunet because she was the only one who had tech that can help me.”

“And? Did it help?” he looked at her over his glasses, and for the first time, she noticed how close he is to her and how adorable he actually looked like that, with his blues meeting her eyes without any trace of judgment in them.

“Not completely, but now I’m becoming her only when I’m scared or angry.”

Few minutes passed in complete silence and Harry finished before he asked her what to do next and she explained to just pull it tight and that’s it. So he did it, but he held his hand around her arm a few seconds longer and almost unnoticeably stroked it with his thumb before he removed it completely.

“You will learn to control it, Snow, you are strong, and we will help you.” He said suddenly and moved his chair back a bit, to put some space between them and her eyes landed on her actually perfectly stitched wound so she just quietly said thank you. But like on purpose, the feeling she had was only stronger, like she had a huge rock on her chest that was heavier with every second, so she told him how she really felt.

“I never should’ve come back, I only cause pain and hurt the ones I love. I planned to leave tonight, you know? For everyone's sake. but Iris invited me to her bachelorette party, and..well, you know.”

Maybe it seemed crazy, talking about something like that with Harry Wells, the man who seemed cold and distant almost always, but Caitlin knew better than that. She knew him well enough to know that is only a mask, made to conceal and maybe even protect the real, sensitive, and caring side of him.

But still, what he did caught her off guard and every thought she had was suddenly frozen but not because Killer Frost was taking over, no, the reason was much more comfortable.

He studied her face for a few seconds with a frown on his, and then stood up and moved the strand of her hair that was falling behind her ear. Her heart was beating like crazy but she didn’t dare to say anything, instead, she just let him do what he started.

Big bruises were forming under her lower lip and on her cheek next to the small cut, and he ran the back of his fingers over them, his touch feather-light “Snow, you are the brightest thing in this team, without you, they are nothing, and I’m not talking only about the fact that they would probably all be dead years ago without you. I’m talking about your kindness, your heart, and compassion. Caitlin, you are a good person, the best person, and these guys, they can be idiots sometimes, but they love you, and they want you here. I want you here. ”

He knew how she felt, at least partly. He spent months of being accused of the things someone else did, and it wasn’t pretty at all. But he always felt that he deserved it. Maybe he didn’t kill people like Eobard Thawne, but he made many mistakes, some pretty serious and with terrible consequences. But Caitlin, Caitlin is different, she is kind and sweet and even the parts of her that seem to be dark are beautiful because that’s who she is in her heart.

Harry’s eyes fell a little lower from hers, he moved his thumb over her lower lip, careful to not hurt her even more because of the bruise on the side, and he thought about doing what he wanted to do for months. But then he stopped himself and moved his attention to the cut on her eyebrow that seemed worse than all the others.

She wasn’t breathing, thinking how the impossible is happening and Harry returned her feelings, but then he stopped and moved across the room.

He came back with alcohol and cotton wool, saying how they need to take care of that too and pointed at her eyebrow. All she could do was nod and let him do it. But she had to admit that it was nice in every way having someone taking care of her instead of her doing it all alone. Not to mention how good it was that person was actually him.

And he was looking at her in such a special way, that she could clearly see how worried he is, but also something else was there.. maybe she was mistaken, but she was sure there was fear in his eyes, fear that he could lose her tonight, and it made her heart full to know that maybe, she is important to him more than she thought.

Caitlin flinched when the wet cotton wool made contact with her cut and he immediately moved it away, his eyes wide.

“I’m sorry, did I hurt you?”

“No it’s okay you are doing it great, I just drifted off for a minute and it startled me.” She smiled at him so he brought it back and carefully cleared the wound and put the small bandages there to help it heal faster.

“Perfect stitches, and completely painless treatment, pretty impressive for someone whose background is technology.” She even smirked and Harry couldn’t help but chuckle, thinking how this night took such a different turn and like magically brought all the memories when they first met two years ago.

“I was watching one brilliant doctor a lot, I learned some things.” He answered playfully, and then noticed how tired she actually looked. She probably didn’t sleep at all if you don’t count being passed out.

“You should rest, we’ll take care of everything, I’m just gonna go and get guys out of the jail.” Honestly, he forgot about them, but he realized that they will definitely need Flash and the others for actually taking care of things, so that’s when he remembered they are still in jail.

Harry could see that she had tons of questions, but he just said it’s a long story before he moved covers on the lab bed and silently almost ordered her to lay down. She actually listened to him, and lay down comfortably, paying attention to not cause herself any unnecessary pain.

But just when he was already by the door, she spoke again, so he stopped and turned around to look at her.

“Maybe when you come back, we can have midnight coffee, or even better a tea,” Caitlin said with small smile on her face, thinking of what happened a few moments ago when he was touching her face, and deciding to not let it go. Harry nodded at her in agreement but she wasn’t done yet.

“It can be like a mini date, what do you say?” she was still talking completely normal, and he shifted on his feet, the expression on his face something she never has seen – obvious surprise and so much relief that he desperately tried and failed to hide.

“I like the sound of that.”

“Who knows, maybe that will be a second chance for me to get _‘get better kiss’_ ” she simply said and closed her eyes, in an attempt to sleep but she was barely fighting with the urge to open them and see his reaction.

And really, that was it for Harry, because in a few long steps he was next to her again, just looking at her for a few long seconds. When she opened her eyes, he bent down bracing himself on the bed and finally kissed her. it was barely a touch of his lips against hers since he was still aware of the pain he might cause her, but it was more than enough, for both of them.

“I can’t wait for that date.” He whispered when he pulled away a little bit and grinned, but just when he was about to straighten up she placed her hand on his cheek and kept him in place for a moment, almost close enough for her lips to touch his when she spoke.

“Thank you, Harry, for everything.” He just shook his head slowly, and moved her hand from his cheek to kiss her palm before he smiled at her, she has nothing to thank him for, and he will tell her that and so much more on their first date because now, the most important thing for her is to rest and heal.

“Goodnight Snow.” Was the last thing he said and then walked out of the room, leaving her laying there. But this time, she had a big smile on her face, because things were much different than when he came to see her.

Now she had the real reason to stay, and she won’t let anything ruin that.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, tell me what you think. More soon. :)


End file.
